Freinds Last Forever
by Enigmagirl
Summary: This is another version of Friends Forever and Always only in Jeff's Point of View...you will get to see all his thoughts and what happens in his ponit of veiw!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another version od FFA only in Jeff's ponit of veiw i really hope you guys like it! OH MY GOD! i hate hate Punk! anyways i hope you guys like it! Thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 1**

My name is Jeff Hardy and I moved to Cameron North Carolina after my dad got a new job here. I have two friends I met in grade ten. John Cena and Mark Calaway moved here after their dad's got the same job as my dad. Our parents enrolled us in high school here before we moved last year. On our first day of school we met three lovely girls. As soon as we saw them we knew we had to get to know them . We met them and became fast friends. Of course a couple weeks later us being their friends became more then friends. We developed crushes on them but decided not to do anything to wreck our friendship with them. But of course Mark Started dating Angel on the last day of grade 11 while John started dating Kristy during the summer. I have a crush on our other friend and her name is Samantha Collins. We are still friends but everytime I see her I want to kiss her but I'm not sure if she likes me that way or if she just wants to be my friend. Today was the first day of grade 12 and I couldn't be more happier. I have always hated school and just want this year to end. I got up pretty early to get ready for school and also because I couldn't wait to see Sam. I decided to put on a pair of blue jean and a black t-shirt. I tied my blond hair back into a pony-tail. My brother Matt came in a hour later to tell me to come down for breakfast. I went down and started eating as fast as I could.

"Slow down man she's not going anywhere" He said

"Sorry I just haven't seen her in a week" I said

"A week that's it?" He asked

"Yes she went away with her mom and dad" I said

"Why are you so excited to see her last time I check you guys were just friends" He said

"We are but that doesn't mean I can't be happy to see one of my best friends" I said

"Right whatever you say man" He said

The door bell rang and he got up to answer it. He came back in with John and Mark.

"Hey you ready man?" John asked

"Of course I am" I said

"Lets go" Mark said

Mark is of course wearing all black. Him and Angel are into the colour like a lot it's kind of weird. While John and Kristy are really into sports. They wear everything that involves sport so of course John is wearing a Hockey jersey and blue shorts. I said goodbye to Matt and grabbed my backpack. I shut the door behind us and we started walking to school.

"So?" John asked

"So what?" I asked

"You talk to Sam latly?" Mark asked

"Not since before she left to go on that trip with her parents" I said

"You two really have to start dating soon" John said

"I don't think she likes me that way" I said

"Trust us when we say this yes she does" John said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Angel and Kristy tell us she talks about you alot" Mark said

That made me smile at the fact of her talking about me. We arrived at the school and waited on the steps for the girls. We saw them coming up to us a couple minutes later. I saw Sam coming up to me and it made me smile. She is wearing a pink tank top with blue jeans. Her black hair that was streaked purple was tied back into a pony tail. She was also wearing make up. Of course Angel was wearing all black while Kristy was wearing the same hockey shirt as John. The two girls walked up to John and Mark and started kissing them. Sam walked up to me and stood beside me and smiled.

"Hey Jeff" She said

"Hey Sam" I said

I looked in her eyes and was thinking at how beautiful she was. Then I had to look away and saw our friend making out so I cleared my throat. They all pulled apart and looked at us and smiled.

"Okay can we go to class now guys" Sam said

"Yeah because we rather go to class then watch two make out sections" I said laughing

"I thought you didn't like school?" Mark asked

"I don't" I said

"I thought Angel loved school" Sam said laughing

"I do" Angel said

"Then why weren't you going" Sam said

"Because as you can see I was a little busy"

"Right I saw" Jeff said

The bell rang and we all headed to our lockers. Angel and Mark had locker right beside eachother. Kristy's and John's were right beside Angel's while Sam had her locker beside mine. Angel, Kristy,Mark and John all left and headed to class. I was gettiny my books out for my next class when this guy named Aaron came up to Sam. I tried to ignore the conversation but I herd him ask her on a date and that's when I had to step in.

"Listen Aaron she's not interested" I said

"What the hell Jeff, Yes i'll go on a date with you tomorrow Aaron" She said

"Great pick you up tomorrow night" He said

He left our lockers and then Sam turned around and gave me a dirty look.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She yelled

"Uh... I was protecting you from guys like him" I said

"Guys like him? What's that suppost to me Jeffery" She said

"Sam he sleeps with a lot of girls and I mean a lot and I don't want him to do that to you" I said

"Whatever Jeff he's really nice, Why do you give a care anyways?" She asked

"I just do okay" I said

"Well don't care and leave me alone" She said walking off

_Man she's pissed I shouldn't have done that_ I thought to myself. I walked to my first period class that I had with Mark and John. I walked in and sat down just as the teacher came in. My next period was by myself and I liked it like that. Then it was time for lunch so I put my books in my locker and and headed to the cafateria. I saw everyone except for Sam so I pulled two chairs up and waited for her to come in. She came in and I smiled at her and patted the seat next to me but she said no and pinted to her phone. Kristy and Angel pulled their phone out and smiled.

"Why isn't she sitting with us?" I asked

"Because she's having lunch with Aaron" Kristy said

"Well she can't do that" I said

"Yes she can Jeff, You had your chance to ask her out and you haven't yet I think she's moved on" Angel said

"Please you guys tell me everyday that she has a crush on me but I don't think she does" I said

"Whatever Jeff" Kristy said

I started eating my lunch. A half hour later the bell rang and I saw Sam get up and walk out of the cafateria. I left our friends and followed her. I came up behind her and looked at her.

"Why didn't you sit with us?" I asked

"I thought the girls told you?" She said

"Well yeah they did" I said

"Then there you go" She said

"He's just using you" I said

"How the hell do you know?" She asked

"Because I do okay" I said

"Jeff are you like jelous or something?" She said

"Of course not were just friends" I said

"Yeah because were always just going to be friends" She said

She started to walk off. _Fuck _I thought to myself. I grabbed her arm and turned her around

"Wait actually" I said

"What?" She said

_Here goes our frist kiss _I thought to myself. I leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. I pulled away a minute later and just looked at her.

"Uh...We need to get to class" She said

She ran off and headed to her class. I started walking to my class with a big smile on my face.

_Wow that was awesome_ I thought to myself. I walked into class a couple minutes later and saw our friends staring at me and then she looked at me and smiled. She pulled out her phone and did something then a minute later my phone went off. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from her.

"Talk after class" She said

I smiled and put it away just as the teacher came in. After class I was the first person out and waited outside the class for Sam. She came out a minute later and looked at me.

"It won't change anything I'm still going on a date with Aaron tomorrow" She said

"What why? The kiss was telling you how I feel about you" I said

"Yes I know but Aaron asked me out before you kissed me" She said

"Oh my god! Whatever Sam you need to make up your mind, First your crushing on me then a guy you only known for a couple months ask you on a date, I tell you how I feel by kissing you and it still doesn't change anything?" I asked

"Nope" She said

She walked off and I just stood there staring at her leaving. I went to my locker and grabbed my last period books. I went to my last class then went home.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought! thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of my new story! i really hope you guys are liking it so far! This chapter may make Jeff look like a starker but he really isn't! lol anyways thanks to all the reveiws on the first chapter!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Tonight Sam would go on a date with Aaron the guy that likes to sleep around. When she came to school today she totally ignored me. It was lunch time and I hope she would sit with us so I would be able to talk to her. I saw her come into the cafateria and she walked to our table and stood beside Angel and Kristy.

"Hey guys sitting with Aaron again" I said

"Oh my god! Again" I said

"Yes Jeff you got a problem with that?" She asked

"Of course I have a problem with that your suppost to be going on a date with me not that creep" I said

"What?" I asked

"I mean, oh hell you herd me" I said

"Whatever Jeff" She said

She walked off and sat down beside Aaron. He put his arm around her and started talking.

"I hate that guy" I said

"You only hate him because he stealing Sam from you" Angel said

"No not just that" I said

"What else Jeff?" Mark asked

"He's bad for her" I said

"How?" John asked

"He's going to make her do things she's probally not ready for" I said

"Jeff she's not going to be with him long, She likes you a lot more" Kristy said

"She does?" I asked

"Of course" Angel said

"Alright if you say so" I said

I started eating my lunch and stared at Aaron's table. Sam was laughing at something he said to her. After school I headed home and sat on the couch. Matt came in and sat down beside me.

"What's up man?" He said

"Sam's going on this date with this guy who is a total creep and I kissed her yesterday but she said it didn't change anything and then when I told her she should go on a date with me and not him she totally ignored what I said, She acted like I didn't even say it" I said

"Well maybe she's just trying to make you jealous" He said

"I'm not sure anymore" I said

"She'll come around" He said

"I don't know man this guy likes to really sleep around and she acts like she doesn't hear the rumors about him" I said

"Maybe you should spy on their date?" He said

"Okay Matt I like her a lot but I'm not going to go spy on their date and watch her be with another guy" I said

"Fine do whatever you want man but you could help her if he is what you all say he is" He said

He walked away and I just stared off in space. A couple hours later I got in my car and started driving. Somehow I ended up at the house beside Sam's house. I parked my car and waited. I saw Aaron's blue car pull up in front of her house. He got out wearing a button up shirt and black jeans. He knocked on the door and Sam answered. She was wearing a black tank-top with her favorite purple mini skirt. Her hair was tired back into one braid. She had make-up on her face. She came outside and waited for him to open the door. She got in as he walked around to the other side of the car. They drove away a couple minutes later. I turned my car on and followed them. They drove to the movie therter and parked in the drive way. They both got out and went inside. I got out of my car and followed them in. I herd them pick the movie they wanted. I waited until they went in then I went up and picked the same movie. Then as i was going in Aaron came out and grabbed a popcorn and two drinks I walked in after he went back in and saw them at the top. She was too busy talking to him that she didn't notice I sliped in two row behind them. Thoughout the hole movie he had his arm around her shoulder's. He pulled away to grab some popcorn. She ended up putting her hand in the same time as him. At the end of the movie they walked out and headed to his car. I got in my car and waited for them to leave. Ten minutes later they pulled into a motel.

"Oh shit" I said

I pulled up to the driveway right beside Aaron's I saw him get out and go around to the other side and open Sam's door. He grabbed her hand and helpped her out. I notice she had a blindfold on which ment she didn't know where she was. I waited until they went into the room. I got out of my car and went up to the window. I saw Aaron kissing Sam on the lips.

"Fucker" I said

A couple minutes later she pulled away and they started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I watch anyways. That's when he grabbed her arm and pushed her back down on the bed. She look like she was about to cry. He got on top of her and tired to pull her shirt off but she nailed him right in the nuts. She got up and ran to the door only to be knocked down on the ground from him. I got really pissed when he slapped her right in the face and ripped her tank-top off. That's when I notice she was in her bra. I stood there for a minuted wonder what I should do. She started crying and that's when I knew I had to do something before it was too late. I got up from the window and made my way to the door. When I got there I flung it open and both Aaron and Sam looked at me. It was too dark outside and in the hotel room for her to see me but I had to get him to leave her the hell alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! i hope you really liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks guys! bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay heres another chapter! i know i put one up already but i love this story and i think im doing really good putting it in Jeff's point of view! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**see u at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 3**

I ran in and pushed Aaron off of Sam and punched him right in the face. I kept punching him until I knocked him out. I stopped punching him and walked over to Sam and helped her up. She grabbed me and started hugging me. She rested her head on my shoulder's and started crying again. She pulled away and looked at me.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here for you" I said

"You Saved me from that jerk" She said

"Of course I did" I said

"Thank you" She said

"Your welcome" I said

She looked at me and hugged me again. That's when I remembered she wasn't wearing her shirt. I took off my jacket and handed it to her. She took it from me and put it on. She zipped it all the way up.

"Thanks for everything" She said

"Sammy I will always be here for you" I said

"I should have listened to you when you said he was a creep, Hey how did you notice we were here?" I asked

"I kinda followed you guys after you left your house" I said

"Okay we should call the police" She said

"I called them already" I said

"He raped a lot of girls" She said

"I know" I said

"Good" She said

She looked at me and leaned up and kissed me right on the lips. I kissed her back until the motel room opened and two police officer's came in. We pulled a part and I ponited to Aaron who was still out from me punching him. They picked him up and put cuffs on him and took him out.

"I'll drive you home" I said

"Thanks Jeff" She said

We thanked the police officers and left. We walked to his car and Sam got in as I walked around and got in the driver's seat. I started the car and drove to her house. When I got there I turned off the lights and waited for her to say something.

"I'm glad it was you that came" She said

"I'll do anything for you Sammy" I said

"I know that now of course" She said

"Okay you know I've always liked you since I first saw you on the first day of school" I said

"Yeah I've liked you since then too" She said

"Good" I said

She looked down at the her feet and started talking.

"Jeff I would really love to be your girlfriend" She said

That made me smile. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Sammy" I said

"Why do you call me that? You've been calling me that since the first day I met you" She asked

"Because that is the nickname I gave you and it fits you" I said

"Good because I like it" She said

"Good now go put some ice on your face and get a goodnight sleep I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said

"Okay" She said

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back for a little bit then pulled away. She got out and went into her house. I started the car and drove away. I got home fifteen minutes later. I walked into the house and saw my dad and Matt sitting on the couch.

"Hey" I said

"Where were you?" My dad asked

"I was with some friends" I said

"Okay son" He said

I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed. Matt came in a couple minutes later and sat down on my bed.

"So?" He asked

"I uh followed them" I said

"And? I need details" He said

"After the movies he took her back to a motel and tried to rape her but I stopped him, We kissed twice and were dating now" I said

"Oh wow I guess your glad I told you to follow them" He said

"Yeah I am thanks man" I said

"No problem" He said

"Okay I'm tired I think im going to go to sleep now" I said

"Okay night bro" He said

"Night" I said

I changed into my Pj's when he left. After I was done I got into my bed and fell asleep. The next day Mark and John came over and we walked to school.

"So.." John said

"What?" I asked

"Aaron was on the news lastnight it said he tried to rape a girl but a guy saved her and they didnt't give the names of the two people" Mark said

"Werid" I said

"Jeff it was you" John said

"You don't know that" I said

"Well see" Mark said

We got to the front of the school and waited for the girls. We saw them coming up towards us talking. Sam looked at me and smiled. She ran up to me and hugged me. I looked at her and she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back then I notice our friends were looking at us so I pulled away.

"When did that happen?" Kristy asked

"I thought you had a date with Aaron" John said looking at me

Sam looked at me and handed me my jacket that I let her borrow lastnight. She smiled and I returned the smile.

"Well to make a long story short Aaron took me to a movie then I thought he was taking me home but he brought me to a motel and uh-" She said

I grabbed her hand and held it. She looked at me and smiled.

"He tried to rape me guys but Jeff came in and knocked the living day lights out of him, Jeff saved me" She said

"Oh my god!" Kristy said

"That's horrible" Angel said

"The part about Jeff is good" John said

Angel and Kristy came up to Sam and hugged her.

"I'm fine guys" She said

"So they put him in jail?" Mark asked

"Yeah hopfully for a long time, He raped other girls here thats why he didn't have a lot of freinds" She said

"Wow" Kristy said

"Yeah so uh..Jeff and I are kinda dating" She said

"Kinda? We are Sammy" I said

"Well yeah" She said

"Finally" Angel said

"Took awhile" Mark said

"Yeah you guys were starting to bug us" John said

"Yeah totally" Kristy said

"Sorry I thought he just wanted to be friends" Sam said

"I so didn't, I thought you just wanted to be my friends" I said

"Argh how many times a day did we tell you that the other person liked you?" Angel said

"Uh...alot" Sam said

"Sorry guys" I said

"Totally okay" Mark said

The bell rang and we all walked in. By now people watch the news and figured out that it was me that saved Sam from the jerk and that we put him in jail. While we were at our locker people kept coming up to Sam to say congraduations for putting the creep in jail. When we were both done she kissed me on the lips and headed off to her first class. While I was standing there I hope no other guy would come between us.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have giving me so far on this story i really apericate it! Okay so the next chapter will be Jeff seeing Sam talking to the new kid! hmmm wonder what he thought when he first saw them talking! i guess you'll find out soon! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 4**

It was a week after Halloween and another school day. On Halloween night we all went to Sam's house. Her parents decided it would be fun to do a murder mystery. We found out that the character that John was playing killed his mom that was played by Sam's mom. We all really had fun that night and we each left with a bag full of candy. I've been dating Sam for a month now and couldn't be happier. I was in my room getting ready for school when Matt walked in.

"Hey you ever herd of knocking bro, I could have been wearing nothing" I said

"Yes I've herd of knocking and it's nothing I haven't seen" He said

"Okay ew" I said

"Jeff, Mom used to let me change your diapers when you were a baby" He said

"You were three when I was a baby" I said

"Yes and very helpful" He said

"I miss her sometimes" I said

"I know bro so do I" He said

"Okay well can you get out now, I need to get ready for school" I said

"Yeah sure" He said

He walked out and closed the door behind him. I finished changing and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs as Matt was letting in Mark and John.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey man" John said

"You ready?" Mark asked

"Sure am" I said

"Lets go" John said

We all said goodbye to Matt and left to go to school.

"So how are you and Sam?" They asked

"It's good, You guys see us at school like all the time" I said

"Yeah but we don't see you after school unless we all decide to hang out" Mark said

"Were good" I said

"That's nice" John said

"Yeah can we just get to school now" I said

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the school and saw the girls waiting for us this time. We walked up to them and gave our girlfriends hugs and a kiss.

"I'm so glad were all dating now" Kristy said

"Why?" Sam asked

"I don't know it's fun you know" She said

"Yeah because like a month ago you guys were driving us crazy with" Angel said

"Sam's so hot" John said

"Jeff's so hot" Angel said

"I wish she wanted to be more then friends" Mark said

"I want to kiss him so bad" Kristy said

"I want to kiss her really bad" John said

"Okay okay we get it" I said

"You guys like to make fun of us don't you" Sam said

"Yeah a little bit" Mark said

They all started laughing which made us laugh. The bell rang five minutes later and we all headed to our locker's to get our books. Once we were done we kiss the girls goodbye and headed to our first class of the day. The first two periods went by really slow and I was glad when it was lunch time. I walked to the cafeteria and saw all my friends sitting at the table. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside Sam. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and held it.

"School's so boring" I said

"We only have one more year left" Angel said

"Yeah thank god" I said

"I personally like school" Sam said

"Well I don't, I think it's a waist of time" I said

"You need the diploma for Jobs" Kristy said

"Yeah I know My brother and Dad tell me all the time" I said

"Well you should listen to them man" Mark said

"Don't worry I am" I said

"Good" John said

We all ate lunch and kept talking. About a forty five minutes later the bell rang. We all walked to our third period class which we all ended up having together. Sam now sat beside me which was cool. We did our work until the bell rang. We went to our lockers and got our books for last period. Once our last class was done we went to our lockers and put our books away. Mark and Angel left and headed to his house whil John and Kristy left and headed to his house. I walked to Sam's house with her so she could ask her parents if she could come back to my house. When we walked in we saw her parents sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Sam said

"Hey Bill, Mary" I said

"Hey Sam and Jeff" My dad said

"How are you two today?" My mom asked

"Were good mom, I was wondering if I could go to Jeff's house?" Sam asked

"Of course you can sweetie" My dad said

"Thanks" Sam said

She let go off my hand and kissed her dad on the cheek. She walked over to her mom and gave her a hug.

"I'm just going to put my bag in my room Jeff" She said

"Alright" I said

She dissapeared upstairs and her parents just looked at me.

"So you taking care of our daughter?" Bill said

"Of course sir" I said

"Good because we know your a good kid" Bill said

"Not like that Aaron jerk" Mary said

"Yeah i'm glad I was there" I said

"You followed them on the date didn't you?" Bill said

"Yeah sorry it was my brother Matt's idea" I said

"No we were glad you did" Mary said

"Oh okay" I said

Sam came down a couple minutes later. We said goodbye and walked outside. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at my house and walked in. I saw Matt sitting on the couch. My dad would be working late tonight.

"Hey bro, Sam" He said

"Hey Matt" Sam said

"Hey" I said

"How are you?" He asked

"Were good" She said

"Were going to my room now" I said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" He said

"Alright" I said

We walked upstairs and went in my room. I put my bag on my computer chair and sat down on my bed and crossed my legs. Sam came over and sat down on my lap. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She of coursed kiss me back. I started to tug at her shirt but she pulled away.

"Not yet Jeff" She said

"I know sorry" I said

"It's okay" She said

She got off my lap and sat down beside me. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I went on Msn and saw that Mark and John were on. They message me in the same convo. John's screan name is Cena5 while Mark's is Deadman101. My name was Engima2

_"Nice name guys" I said_

_"You like, I decided to change mine" Deadma101 said_

_"To Deadman101?" I asked_

_"Yeah Angel helped me out with it" Deadman101 said_

_"Hey Angel" Sam said into the convo_

_"Don't forget about me" Kristy said_

_"Hey Girl" She typed again_

_"We all should hang out tomorrow after school" Deadman101 said_

_"We should because it's the last day of school then it's the weekend" I said_

_"Your probally stoked about it" Cena5 said _

_"Hells yes" I said_

_"He's always excided about the weekend" Sam typed_

_"Lol yeah" Mark said_

_"Well my parents are calling Kristy and me for dinner, See you guys tomorrow" Cena5 said_

_"Bye" Deadman101 said_

_"Bye" I said_

_Then it said Cena5 left the convosation._

_"Now my parents are calling Angel and me man talk to you latet" Deadman101 said_

_"Okay bye" I said_

_"Bye Angel" Sam typed_

_"Bye girl" She typed_

Then he left the convosation. I closed my computer and put it on my desk. Matt called us down a half hour later for dinner. Once we were done eating I walked Sam back to her house. I kissed her goodbye and she went inside. I walked back to my house and watch TV with Matt till eleven. I got tired so I decided to head to bed. I changed and got into bed and asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! thanks guys! byez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i couldn't wait to do this chapter lol! i hope you guys like it! Matt's in this one alot more because it's in Jeff's point of veiw! Thanks for all the reivews guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 5**

A month later I was on the front step of the school with Mark and John waiting for the girls to get here. We saw them a couple minutes later. Sam came up to me and gave me a hug. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Hey guys" Sam said

"Whats up?" John asked

"Not much" She said

"Hi" Mark said

The bell rang and we all walked inside. We all went to our lockers and grabbed our books. I finished before Sam did so I kissed her on the lips and left to go to class. I was half way to my class when I realized I forgot one of my books. I was about to round the corner back to my locker when I herd Sam talking to this guy with shoulder length black hair I stayed there and over heard what they were saying.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She didn't say anything except shake her head yes.

"My name is Bret Hart, I'm new here" He said

"I'm uh..uh..." She said

_Your name is Sam and your my girlfriend _I thought to myself

"Samantha" He said

"How do you know that?" She asked

"It said on your notebook" He said

"Oh" She said

"Hey maybe we can hangout sometime?" He asked

"I uh... Have a boyfriend" She said

_Yeah me or did you forget_ I thought to myself

"Of course a pretty girl like yourself would" He said

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked

"Of course" He said

_Oh apparently being new you can flirt with the first girl you see even if she has a boyfriend _I thought to myself.

"Cool I think" She said

"Well I guess I'll see you around" He said

"Okay" She said

Once he left I came around the corner. I looked at Sam and Oh and was I mad at her. I got to our lockers and just looked at her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"I was just talking to the new kid" She said

"More like flirting with him" I said

"I was not" She said

"Oh yeah, You think I'm pretty" I said kinda sounding like her

"That was so not flirting and I told him I had a boyfriend" She said

"Yeah I herd that part" I said

"So what's the problem then?" She asked

"I'm your boyfriend so stay away from him" I said

"You think because your my boyfriend you can tell me what to do well you can't Jeff" She said

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't flirt with every guy at this damn school" I said

As soon as I said that she slapped me across the face. I looked at her and got really mad so I pushed her to the ground.

"Jerk and to think I actually loved you, Were over Jeff" She said

She picked up her book which fell to the ground when I pushed her. She looked at me then ran off to class. I got my book out of my locker and instead of going to class I went to the guys locker room. I sat down on the floor in the bathroom and rested my head on my arms.

What have I done, She loves me and I ruined it" I said

I ended up staying in the bathroom going over what I did. Finally at lunch time I decided to go talk to her. When the bell rang I went to my locker and put my books away. I walked to the cafeteria and saw all my friends and Sam sitting at our table. I walked up to the table and looked at her.

"Sammy can we talk?" I asked

She didn't say anything so I looked at my friends.

"She's ignoring you Jeff" Kristy said

"How could you pushed her" Angel said

"I didn't mean to push her I was pissed" I said

"That doesn't mean you had to push me to the ground and don't you dare call me Sammy anymore" She said

She looked at me and got up and walked away. I followed her out into the hall.

"Sam wait" I said

"What?" she asked

She turned around and looked at me.

"I love you" I said for the first time

"You love me? Then why the hell did you push me?" She asked

"Because you slapped me in the face and it made me really mad" I said

"I only slapped you because you said I flirt with every guy in this school, I wasn't flirting with Bret I was trying to be nice because Aaron's friends came up to me and gave me a letter then pinned me to my locker and as far as Aaron goes he was before we started dating and he turned out to be a creep and Bret is kinda hot but I wouldn't have done anything because I love you and only you" She said

"I'm sorry I should have known that, Can you forgive me?" I asked

"Not right now and you know we shouldn't be together until you can learn to trust me" She said

She left and walked outside. I just stood there until the bell rang. I decided not to go to my other classes so I left and headed home. I walked in and saw Matt watching TV. I sat down beside him and he looked at me.

"Skipping school?" He asked

"Yes, I thought you were leaving to go back on the road today?" I asked

"No Vince doesn't need me there so I'm off for a couple months" He said

"Oh cool I guess" I said

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked

"Sam broke up with me" I said

"Oh my god! Why?" He asked

"Because I thought she was flirting with this new guy and she wasn't and I kinda pushed her to the ground after she slapped me in the face" I said

"Jeff you shouldn't have done that" He said

"I know and I told her I didn't mean to and I was sorry but she told me we shouldn't be together until I can learn how to trust her" I said

"Do you trust her?" He asked

"Of course I do and I also love her too" I said

"Wow" He said

"I know" I said

"Does she love you?" He asked

"Yeah after I pushed her down she said and to think I actually love you were over" I said

"Ouch that must of hurt" He said

"Of course it did" I said

"Well if she does love you she'll come around you'll see" He said

"I hope your right" I said

"I know I am" He said

"Hey I'm going to go upstairs please don't tell dad I skipped school today" I said

"I won't bro" He said

"Thanks" I said

I got off of the couch and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! i love to hear from you guys! thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter is not as long as my other ones are usually but it is still as good! Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The next couple weeks went by with Sam not saying one word to me. Everyday at lunch Sam would walk by me and go right to the table that Bret kid sat at. Of course she still talks to everyone else but I haven't talked to her in weeks. I would looke over at the table and stare at them just to see if she would do anything. Today I sat down at the table and saw Bret and Sam sitting about three table up from us. I looked at them and she looked at me. The next thing I knew she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"That's it I'm leaving" I said

"What?" Mark said

They all turned around and saw Sam kissing Bret. I got up from the table and left. I ran out of school and headed home. I didn't relize I was crying until I ran in the door and saw Matt staring at me.

"What wrong bro?" He asked

"Nothing" I said

I ran up to my room and floped on my bed and started crying more.

"Oh yeah she come around" I said

Matt came in a couple minutes later and sat down on my bed.

"Man your crying what's wrong?" He asked

"Sam kissed Bret right in front of me" I said

"Man I'm sorry" He said

"Which means were over for good" I said

"I'm really sorry, Listen dad needs to go into town soon do you want to come?" He asked

"No I don't want anything can you just leave me alone please" I said

He left a couple minutes later. About forty minutes later the doorbell rang. I guess Matt answered it because it stoped a couple seconds later. About a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Matt I already told you I'm not coming and I don't want anything" I said

The door opened and Sam walked in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want to talk to you" She said

She walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge. I looked at her as she looked at me.

"So talk" I said

"I'm really sorry Jeff I don't know why I kissed him but it mad him mad though" She said

"Like I give a care" I said

"I was trying to make you jelous and I shouldn't have done that I really am sorry" She said

"Okay" I said

But her saying that she was trying to make me Jelous made me smile.

"I don't like him the way I like you, He's my friend and your a lot more then that, Your my hole world, The love of my life" She said looking down on the ground

I grabbed her chin and I pulled her chin up to my face. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. She got on my lap and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked at her and she looked at me.

"I love you Sammy" I said

"I love you" She said

She kissed me on the lips and I deepened it. I started tugging at her shirt until she pulled away.

"We can't" She said

"I know" I said

"Because were only eighteen" She said

"And it wouldn't be right" I said

"Yes" She said

"We won't" I said

She started kissing me again and this time when I tried to take her shirt off she didn't stop me. I wanted this to happen because I knew I was going to marry this girl. I was glad she would be my first and only. After we were done she laid her head on my chest.

"So uh does this mean where back together?" I asked

"Sure does, I'm really sorry" She said

"Sammy your totally way forgiven now stop saying sorry" I said

"Yeah but I made you cry" She said

"I made you cry" I said

"But I'm the girl here, I suppost to cry that's what girls do" She said

"Guys can cry to Sammy" I said

"Yeah I guess they can" She said

She kissed me on the lips for a couple minutes then pulled apart. Sam pulled the cover off and started getting up when my bedroom door flung open. She pulled the cover back on and looked at the door.

"What the hell is this" He said

_Shit were in troble now _I thought to myself as we just looked at the guy

* * *

**If you've read Freinds Forever and Always then you know who it is! but now you can see if Jeff really got into troble or not! I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay heres the next chapter! it's like really long but i hope you guys like it anyways! Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! i'm glad you guys like it! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Sam and I were laying in my bed after we did something we really shouldn't have done. Sam was about to get up and put her cloths back on when my bed room door flung open.

"What the hell is going on?" He said

I looked and saw that it was Bill Sam's dad. _Shit were in trouble now_ I thought to myself.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" She asked

"Don't daddy me, The school called and said you missed all your classes today, I decided to call Matt to see if you were off with Jeff somewhere. He told me you came over here because you made Jeff really upset so I decided to come over and see why you missed school" He said

"You shouldn't have done that" She said

"You shouldn't be missing school to come over here and sleep with you ex boyfriend" He said

"I only came over here to talk to him, We didn't plan this dad" She said

"Well I really hope you guys used protection I don't want my only daughter pregnant at eighteen" He said

"Okay you and mom had me at sixteen" She said

"That was totally different then this young lady" He said

"Oh yea dad" She said

"Just get dressed and meet me downstairs" He said

"Alright I will" She said

He walked out the door shutting it on his way out. I looked over at Sam who turned and looked at me.

"I can't get pregnant that was my first time" She said

"Yeah it was mine too but didn't you just say they got pregnant with you when they were sixteen" I said

"Yeah but I don't think it was their first time" She said

"I don't know" He said

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips then got out of bed to get her cloths back on. I got out of bed and found my cloths and put them back on. When we were both dressed I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs together. When we got down there we saw My dad, Matt and her dad standing there.

"I'm in shit" I said whispering to Sam

"Me too" She said

"Jeffery Nero Hardy we need to talk young man" My dad said

"Oh yeah big shit" I said whispering to Sam again

"Samantha I think it's time to go now" Bill said

"Yes dad" She said

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and let go of my hand. When they left Matt my dad and me all sat down in the living room.

"I thought you were just going to settle things?" Matt said

"Well we did" I said

"Jeff you had sex with her" My dad said

"Yes but we didn't plan it" I said

"Did you used protection?" Matt asked

"No like I said we didn't plan this" I said

"Well your not in trouble because you are eighteen but next time use protection" My dad said

"Alright if there is a next time anytime soon" I said

"Okay son" He said

"Are we done?" I asked

"Yes" He said

I left and headed upstairs. I sat down on my bed as Matt came in the room.

"Do you knock?" I asked

"So?" He asked

"So what?" I asked

"How was it?" He asked

"Oh my god! Matt I'm not telling you" I said

"Come one man" He said

"Fine it was awesome" I said

"Was it?" He asked

"Oh my god! Yes" I said

"Good" He said

"You done now?" I asked

"Sure am see you later" He said

He left my room and shut the door behind him. I turned my music on and started listening to it. That night I went to bed around eleven at night. The next morning I got up and walked to school with Mark and John. When he got there we saw Bret standing in our spot. I walked up to him and looked at him.

"Sam's my girlfriend again" I said

"That's good man, I like her but I know she likes me just as a friend" He said

"That's good" I said

"No hard feeling?" He asked

"No there isn't as long as you are her friend, She would like you to be" I said

"Deal" He said

The girls walked up to us and Sam looked at Bret and me.

"So when did this thing happen?" She asked

"Well he's your friend so we thought we should get along" I said

"Okay so how much trouble were you in last night?" She asked

"I didn't they just wanted to talk to me" I said

"Mine too" She said

"Why would you two get in trouble if you were just talking?" Kristy asked

"We were talking then it uh...led to something else" She said

"Oh god!" Angel said

"Wow" John said

"No comment" Mark said

"That's why you never came back after you were done talking to me" Bret said

"Yeah" I said

"So were still on after school Jeff?" Mark asked

"Of course man" I said

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Were all going to Jeff's house after school to practice" John said

"Practice? Oh you mean wrestle you guys still doing that" She asked

"Yes Sammy were still doing that, Matt's going to teach us some new stuff" I said

"It's fun" Kristy said

"You guys know how to wrestle?" She asked

"Yeah during your guys little break up we went over to Jeff's house and they said we could try" Angel said

"And were good too" Kristy said

"Bret do you know how to wrestle?" Sam asked

"Actually I do my dad is in the business" He said

"Do you have any brothers and sister that would want to try?" I asked

"No he's a only child like me" Sam said

"Actually Sam I'm not I lied" He said

"Oh so how many do you have?" She asked

"I have seven brothers and four sisters" He said

"Come again?" She asked

"I have seven brothers and four sisters" He said again

"No way do they all go here?" Angel asked

"Some of them yes but the rest of them our our of school now" He said

"I've never seen them around" She said

"I didn't want you to" He said

"Oh" She said

"Okay guys there is a weird blond guy walking up to us" Mark said

"Oh that's uh my brother Owen" Bret said

"Hey Bret I know I'm not suppose to bother you while your at school and with your friends but Dean stole my binder so I need some paper" Owen said

"Okay Owen" He said

Bret took out his binder and handed him a couple pieces of paper then put his binder away.

"Hey Owen I'm Sam maybe you can come over to my boyfriend Jeff's house to learn some new wrestling moves" She said

"No way I'd love too, Our dad really works us out when we wrestle with him" Owen said

"Okay cool" She said

Then the bell rang so we all headed to our lockers to get our books then we went to class. At lunch time we all headed to the cafeteria. Bret forgot something out of his locker so he had to leave to go get it. While we were waiting for him to come back his brother Owen who we just met this morning came up to join us for lunch. He pulled up another chair and saw the chair Bret would be sitting in and smiled. He grabbed something out of his and put it all over the chair then put it back in his bag. Bret came back in and put his food on the table.

"Bret don't sit" Sam said

He sat down and notice there was something all over his chair. He tried to get up off the chair but realized he couldn't.

"Okay why the hell is my butt stuck to the chair?" He asked

We all looked over at Owen who started laughing and of course because he was laughing it made us all laugh.

"It's not funny guys, Hey did you glue my butt to the chair" Bret said

"I sure did" Owen said

"How am I going to get up?" He asked

"How am I suppose to know" Owen said

We all decided to eat lunch and figure out how to get him out after. When we were down we all grabbed his arms and started pulling. After a good two minutes we all herd a rip then we all fell to the ground. I got up and saw that Bret had landed on Sam but I knew it wasn't on purpose so I helped him off her then helped her up. We all looked over at Mark and John who were laughing their asses off.

"His boxers are showing" Mark said

"That's because the butt of my jeans are stuck to the chair no thanks to Owen" He said

"No problem" Owen said leaving

"Come on man I think I have a pair of jeans that might fit you in my locker" I said

"Thanks" He said

We both left and headed to my locker. I opened and found the pair of jeans.

"Thanks man" He said

"No problem" I said

We both headed to the boys washroom and I waited for him to change. Once he was done we both headed to our class. When school was over we all met up outside and started walking to my house. When we got there I took them all to the back yard where we saw Matt reading a book in the middle of the ring. He put the book away as soon as he herd us coming.

"Hey who are those two?" He asked

"Bret and his brother Owen" Sam said

"Nice to meet you I'm Jeff's older much better looking brother" He said

"Uh okay" Bret said

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Matt asked

"Sammy wants to, She's never tried it yet" I said

"What Noooo I can't wrestle Jeff" She said

Sure you can" Matt said

I grabbed her waist and lifted her into the ring.

"I'm going to fight you?" She asked

"Yeah you are" He said

"Uh okay" She said

"Try to kick or punch me in the stomach" He said

"Okay" She said

She kicked him but instead of the stomach she kicked him in between the legs.

"Fuck" He said

Matt fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" She said

"I'm okay now do something else" He said

They wrestled for a couple minutes later then Sam got out so we could all take turns to try the new moves. After a couple hours later of trying we all decided to call it a night. I kissed Sam goodnight and then they all left and walked to their houses. Matt and I heard inside. I sat down on the couch with him.

"Hey if we practice some more and when were done school do you think we all good make it like you did?" I asked

"Your all just starting out but I think you guys are really good and possibly could have a shot of making it into the WWE, You know I got in so just do the same thing I did" He said

"Yeah I know" I said

A couple hours later I was about to go to bed when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sam's house.

"Hey Sammy" I said

"This isn't Sam it's her mother" She said

"Oh Mary hello, Everything alright?" I asked

"No I called Sam about a hour ago because I didn't know when she was coming home and I told her she was going to be a sister and she told me she would be home in a couple minutes but Jeff she never made it so I was just wondering if she went back to your house" She said

"No she isn't here I haven't seen her since she left my house" I said

"Okay well could you call her other friends and see if she there" She asked

"Of course I will" I said

"Thanks Jeff" She said

"No problem" I said

I hung up and called all of our friends but they told me they haven't seen her since she left their houses after dropping them off. I called her mom and told her no one as seen her. She decided to call the cops to put out a missing person report. I told her if she didn't come home by morning we would all go out and help look for her. She thanked me then hung up.

"Hey what's wrong man?" Matt asked

"Sam's missing, Her mom thinks she got upset when she told her she was going to be a sister" I said

"Well I'll help look for her in the morning if she hasn't returned yet" He said

"Thanks bro" I said

I headed up to bed wondering where Sam would go and if she was alright.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres another chapter for you guys! thank you for all the reviews guys! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 8**

The next morning I woke up and called Sam's mom to see if she returned home but she told me she hadn't. I told her I would gather up all my friends and we would help look for her.

"Hey Matt she's not home yet" I said

"Okay lets go I'll get the car and tell dad" He said

"Okay thanks" I said

Once he was ready we got in the car and picked up Owen and Bret. Angel's parents were taking her and Mark to Sam's while John and Kristy were riding with Kristy parents. Once we were all at Sam's I got in Sam's parents car with Mark and Angel While Bret, John, Kristy and Owen all got in Matt's car. We left and started looking on one side of town while Matt went to the other side with the others. About a hour later my cell phone went off and saw that it was Sam's number.

"Oh my god she's calling me" I said

"Answer it" Mary said

"Sammy where are you? Everyone's worried" I said

"Hello Jeff" A guy said

I realized it was Aaron who was on Sam's phone.

"Aaron what the hell are you doing with Sam's phone, Where is she you bastard" I said

"JEFF HELP" She yelled

"Oh my god! Was that Sam?" Angel asked

"Sammy I'm coming" I said

"If you come I will kill her" He said

"Why the hell aren't you in jail?" I asked

"I broke out so I could find Sam to torture and rape her" He said

"Don't you dare touch her or dead" I said

He didn't say anything but a couple second later Sam screamed really loud that everyone in the car herd her.

"I've cut her arms twice so I already have" He said

"You fucking bastard I will find her" I said

"Good luck" He said

Then I herd him hang up.

"Damn it" I said

"Aaron's out of jail?" Mark asked

"Yes and he has her" I said

I dialed Matt's number and he picked up.

"You find her?" He asked

"No but Aaron has her" I said

"Shit that's not good" He said

"No it isn't, Well keep looking she's here somewhere" I said

"We will man" He said

"Thanks" I said

I hung up and slipped my cell phone back in my pocket. A couple hours we all decided to stop and take a break. We pulled over and met with the others.

"She's got to be here somewhere" I said

"Well find her Jeff" Mary said

"I hope so" I said

"We will Jeff" Kristy said

After about a half hour we got in the car. Mary need my cell phone for a minute so I handed it to her. After she was done making her call it went of.

"It's Sam I'm answering it" She said

"Okay" I said

She put it on speaker phone so we all could hear.

"Sam are you okay?" She asked

"My head kills and my arms hurt" Sam said

"Do you know where you are?" She asked

"I'm in a really strange room tired to a bed" Sam said

"Were looking everywhere for you honey, We even have the cops searching" She said

"What do you mean were?" Sam said

"Your father, Jeff and all your friends" She said

"How long have I been gone?" Sam asked

"Almost two day" She said

I didn't even realized that it was in the late afternoon again. Yesterday none of us got any sleep because we all wanted to keep looking.

"I've been out most of those days" Sam said

"Honey were coming for you, You got to hang on" She said

"I will mom and I am happy about the baby" Sam said

"We are too, I love you" She said

"Love you too mom, Mom he's coming bye" She said

Then the line went dead. She closed my phone and handed it to me.

"She sounds bad" I said

"Yes she does" She said

I looked at Mark and Angel who were looking at me. I laid my head against the back of the car and drifted off to sleep. About a half hour later my phone went off. I saw that it was again Sam's number. I answered it this time.

"Sammy? You okay?" I asked

"It's me Jeff...he...he" She said crying

"Oh no he didn't" I said

"He...he raped me" She said

"Oh my god! Sammy I'm so sorry" I said

"Jeff it's not your fault" She said

"I should have stopped it" I said

"You couldn't have you don't know where I am" She said

Bill pulled out a devise that Matt had given him the last time we stopped and hooked it up to my cell. I recognized it as my dad's tracking devise.

"Your dad's trying to locate you on the tracking devise you need to keep talking Sammy" I said

"Okay Aaron's not here he left" She said

"That's good" I said

"How many cars do you guys have?" She asked

"We have two Sammy, Your parents, Angel Mark and Me are in one and Bret, John, Kristy, Owen and my brother are in Matt's car" I said

"Okay" She said

"Hang in there Sammy" I said

"I feel so tired" She said

"Don't go to sleep yet" I said

"I'll try" She said

Sam's dad looked at me and showed me the screen.

"Sam He's got it were coming for you, Your just outside of town" I said

"Love you" She said

I was about to respond when I herd her phone fall. She must have fallen asleep so I hung up.

I called Matt cell and told him to meet us at the location were Sam was being held. Twenty minutes later we arrived out of the house. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house before anyone else could even get out of the car. I ran into the house and looked all over to I saw a room in the back. I opened the door and saw a unconscious Sam tied up to the bed. I saw she wasn't wearing a shirt so I took my shirt off and laid it on her. I still had my muscle shirt on. I started un doing her ropes when she started to wake up.

"Sammy" I said

"Fuck Aaron I'm tired" She said

"I'm not Aaron" I said

"Samantha" Mary said

Just then Aaron walked in so Mark and Matt grabbed him and started beating him up. Sam lifted her head and looked around the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"You came" She said

"I told you I was" I said

She closed her eyes but then opened them when Angel started talking.

"There's blood everywhere" She said

"He cut her twice right?" Kristy asked

"Yes Cut, Burned and raped her" I said

"How do you know he burned her?" John asked

"Because of this" I said

I lifted my shirt off her belly and showed everyone.

"Oh my god!" Bret said

"She's must be in pain" Owen said

"I am now I need sleep" She said

"Helps coming Sammy" I said

"You are Help" She said

She fell asleep a couple seconds later. Once she was untied I picked her up just as paramedics came in and took her from me. They put her in the ambulance and asked who was coming with her. Her mom and I got in and left with them.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys here is the next chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews! you guys rock!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 9**

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital. They took Sam and started working on her while we waited in the waiting room. Everyone else showed up a couple minutes later and waited with us. A hour later we were aloud in to see her.

"Okay so she's really hurt badly but she might be out for awhile" The doctor said

"Thank you" Mary said

We all walked in and saw Sam unconscious laying in the hospital bed. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand. Her parents came over and kissed her on the cheek also. We all stayed there for a couple hours then everyone but her parents and me decided to head home and get some sleep. I laid down on the couch that was in her room and diffed off to sleep. Two weeks later there was no change in Sam. Over the last week her parents would talk to the doctor but I wasn't aloud to hear what was going on. I knew there was something going on and I was going to find out. I walked over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek then walked back over to the couch and fell asleep. A couple hours later I woke up and heard voices. I looked over to Sam's bed and saw that she was awake and talking to her parents.

"Oh my god your awake!" I said

I got off the couch and sat down on one of the chairs beside her bed.

"Yes" She said

"How do you feel?" I asked

"Alright" She said

"Jeffery there's something we need to tell you" Bill said

"Okay but I did go home today and she just woke up so I'm not going home" I said

"It's not that" Mary said

"I'm pregnant" Sam said

"No your not, Your mom is pregnant, I've been here the hole time and the doctors didn't tell me anything" I said

"We told him not to" Bill said

"Is it Aaron's?" I asked

"Their not sure" Mary said

"What if it's Aaron's I don't want a reminder of what happen" She said

"If it is you can always put it up for adoption" Bill said

"Were you guys going to do that with me when you found out you were expecting me?" She asked

"We considered it" Mary said

"When we saw you we knew we had to keep you and Angel's and Kristy's parents helped us out until they had them of course" Bill said

"I'm really scared it's going to be Aaron's" She said

"We will help you threw this" Mary said

"Alright" She said

"Were going to go talk to the doctors and let you two talk" Bill said

"Kay" She said

Then her parents got up and kissed Sam on the cheek then left. When they were gone Sam looked at me and smiled.

"How bad was I" She asked

"Third degree burns, Two deep cuts, A huge gash on your head and a concussion" I said

"Wow no wonder I been out for two weeks" She said

"I was really worried about you" I said

"I'm fine" She said

"Yeah now you are but you weren't" I said

"Yeah" She said

"When I got their I saw you and started unting the ropes then he came in with a big knife and I knew he was going to kill you" I said

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did" She said

"Yes" I said

"Come here" She said

I leaned down while she leaned over until our lips met. We kept kissing until we both herd someone clearing their throat. We pulled away and looked at the door and I saw Sam's parents and the doctor. Sam and me both blushed as we looked at them. The doctor came over to Sam's bed as I sat back down.

"How are you feeling Samantha?" He asked

"I'm fine" She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Of course I am" She said

"Alright lets do a check up" He said

He then checked all my injuries and saw that they were getting better. The doctor told her she could go home tonight after they kept a eye on her for a little bit. Sam's parents left and told her they would be back to pick her up. I stayed and leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Jeff go home" She said

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What?" I asked

"Your really tired you should go home and have a nap in your bed, I'll be fine" She said

"If your sure" I said

"I'm positive" She said

"Alright" I said

I got off the chair and kissed her goodbye. I got in my car and headed home. I walked in and saw Matt and my dad watching TV.

"Going to bed" I said

"Jeff some people called you about a car" Matt said

"Oh yeah uh...Sam's parents and me are buying it for her for Christmas" I said

"Okay well call them when you wake up" He said

"I will" I said

I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed and fell right to sleep. A couple hours later I woke up and called the car shop. Once I was done talking to them I called Sam's parents.

"Hello?" Mary asked

"Hey it's Jeff" I said

"Your home?" She asked

"yeah she told me to go home and get some sleep but anyways the car people called and the cars there so I was wondering if I could drive it to pick her up and give it to her today?" I asked

"Of course" She said

"Thank you" I said

I hung up and asked Matt to come with me so he could take my car back. We picked it up and then I headed to Sam's house to pick her up some cloths then I headed to the hospital. Before I got out of the car I looked to see what they gave her and saw that there was everything she needed.

I walked in and went to Sam's room. When I walked in I saw Bret kissing her in the lips.

"So this is why you wanted me to go home" I said

Sam pushed Bret off of her and looked at me.

"No Jeff he kissed me I was trying to push him off of me" She said

Bret looked at the both of us.

"Jeff I kissed her" He said

"Alright I believe you guys" I said

"Uh...Yeah I'm just going to leave now" He said

"Bret if you want to stay friend then don't ever kiss me again" She said

"Alright" He said

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's not your fault Sam" I said

"But I told him I liked him" She said

"I know you to but you love me" I said

"Of course" She said

"The baby will be mine" I said

"I hope so" She said

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. A couple minutes later we herd the doctor walking in.

"Wow again" He said

We pulled away and looked at him.

"It looks like your ready to go home" He said

"Thank you" She said

"Merry Christmas" He said

"Merry Christmas" She said

The doctor left the room and I looked at Sam and saw her getting out of bed. She looked at what she was wearing then looked at me.

"Uh I can't go home in this" She said

"That's why I'm here your uh...parents needed to pick something up so they asked me to come pick you up and drive you home" I said

I handed her the cloths and she set them down on the bed.

"Okay uh...did they send uh..." She said

"Yes there is a bra and underwear there" I said

"Good...Wait how do you know?" She asked

She looked at me then smiled.

"You looked" She said

"Sorry I just looked to see if there was" I said

"Jeffro it's okay I mean it's not like you haven't seen mine before" She said

"Once when we uh...well...wait what did you call me?" I asked

"Well Sammy's my nickname from you so I thought I would give you one and when I herd your middle name I started playing around with Jeff and Nero and that's what I came up with" I said

"That's cool" I said

"Yeah so it looks like I have to change in here" She said

"I know I wont work" I said

I turned around and waited for her to be done changing. Once she was done she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital. When we walked out she saw the purple car and looked at me.

"So this is a early Christmas presents from your parents and me" I said

"Oh My God! No Way" She said

"Way" I said

She hugged me and kissed me on the lips then we walked over to the car and got in. She started the car as I got in the passengers seat.

"Are you going to be okay driving?" I asked

"I'll be fine" She said

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her house. When we got there her parents car was gone. We got out and headed into her living room to watch a movie. A couple minutes later after the movie started we started kissing. Five minutes later I started to tug at her shirt but she slapped my hand away while still kissing me. I tired again a minute later so she pulled away and looked at me.

"Jeff we can't I'm still sore" She said

"I know I'm sorry" I said

"Don't be it just proves you still want me after what's happen in the last two weeks" She said

"I always want you" I said

"Good" She said

She kissed me again so I kissed her back. This time I tugged at his shirt and he didn't stop me. She pulled it all they way off and leaned over to kiss me again. I manages to grab her shirt and pull hers off without her knowing. I looked at the burn mark on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"A little it was worse when he first did it" She said

"I bet it did" I said

She smiled at me and pushed me down on the couch. She got on top of me and started kissing me again. I was about to take her bra off when her parents walked in.

"Uh I hope your not going to have sex on our couch" Bill said

Sam got of of me and looked at her parents.

"No we were uh...Just making out" She said

"With your shirts off?" Mary said

"Yes" I said

I grabbed our shirt and handed hers as I put my on.

"Jeff we would like to spend Christmas Eve with our daughter" Bill said

"Yes Mr Collins" I said

I kissed Sam on the lips and called Matt to come pick me up. He came a couple minutes later and I got in the car. We got home a little bit later and we sat down on the couch and started talking to our dad. Matt would be leaving to go back on the road after his break. I said goodnight a couple hours later and headed to bed. I fell asleep not long after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought and if im doing a good job in Jeff's point of view! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres another chapter for u guys! sorry it took so long for a update! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up with a knock on my door. I got out of bed and answered it. I saw my brother Matt standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey" I said

"Merry Christmas bro" He said

"Yeah same" I said

"Dad's waiting for us downstairs" He said

"Alright let me get change then I'll be down" I said

"Kay and oh Mark called and said you can meet them all at Sam's house" He said

"When?" I asked

"In a couple hours" He said

"Okay cool" I said

"So how did she like the car you brought her?" He asked

"She loved it" I said

"Does she know it's just from you?" He asked

"Well no but she still loves it" I said

"Okay" He said

"Hey uh do you think I should ask Sam to marry me considering the baby might be mine?" I asked

"Uh well you should do what you feel is right bro" He said

"Okay thank you" I said

He left my room and shut the door behind him. I grabbed some cloths and put them on then headed downstairs. I saw my brother and my dad sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Merry Christmas Dad" I said

"Merry Christmas son" He said

"Lets open presents" Matt said

"Okay" I said

Matt handed me some presents and I opened them. I got some new cloths, Mp3 player and some CD from my dad. Matt handed me a helmet and smiled.

"Uh thanks because I've always wanted a helmet for Christmas" I said

"Jeff it's for the new dirt bike I bought you" He said

"Oh my god you didn't?" I asked

"I did" He said

"Where is it?" I asked

"Outside" He said

I got up and headed outside and saw a blue dirt bike in front of my house. I put my helmet on and started the bike. I rode it to the track in our back yard that I made. I rode it around for about a hour then decided I should stop and get ready to go to Sam's house. I walked in and put my helmet on the table.

"Thanks Matt it's awesome" I said

"I thought you would like it" He said

"Yeah I do, Okay well I'm going to head over to Sam's house now" I said

"See you later" He said

"Yeah" I said

I started walking to Sam's house and saw Mark, John,Kristy, Angel, Bret, Owen, Kristy's and Angel's parents all walking down the street.

"Hey Wait guys" I said

I ran up to catch up with them. Once I got with them we all walked to Sam's house. When we got there I was about to knock on the door when Matt ran up to us.

"I forgot I was suppose to come" He said

"Oh okay" I said

I knocked on the door and we all waited for some one to answer.

"Uh hi...I didn't know we were having a party" Sam said

"Your not were here to drop presents off and stay for dinner" Angel said

"Oh okay" I said

She moved out of the way to let everyone in. The dad's went to the garage with a following Matt. Sam's mom and the other moms headed to the kitchen to cook while us Teenager sat down on the couchs or the floor. I sat down beside Sam and she looked at me. A couple seconds later she punched me in the arm.

"Ow what's that for?" I asked

"My parents didn't help buy the car, You brought the car with our own money which I don't know where your getting all that money considering you don't have a job" She said

"I was saving to buy myself a car but with what happen with you walking home by yourself I decided you needed a car more then I did and I didn't think you would accept it if I just said it was from me" He said

"Oh well okay" She said

"The purple car out there is yours?" Bret asked

"Yeah" She said

"Awesome" Angel said

"So I got you all presents" She said

We all opened our presents from her and when Owen got is he started laughing.

"Oh thanks Sam he's going to use that on me like everyday" Bret said

"Not my fault" She said laughing

Then they all gave Sam presents. Once she was done opening them I thought this would be the perfect time to do what I wanted to ask her. I got a box out of my pocket and got off the couch.

"Your not" She asked

He got down on one knee and looked at me.

"Samantha will you marry me?" I asked

"Uh...well...I can't" She said

"Why not?" I asked

"Jeff were in high school still, After that your going to try to get in to the Wwe to be a profesional wrestle, Just because this baby might be yours doesn't mean you have to marry me, If you love me you'll wait until were a little older" She said

"Alright" He said

I got up off my knee and put the box back in my pocket. Sam grabbed my hand as I sat down on the couch. All my friends looked at us.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing were just alittle shocked" John said

"Really shocked" Mark said

"I third that shocked" Bret said

"What are you guys doing?" Mary asked

Then all of our friends looked at us again and Sam ignored it.

"Nothing mom" She said

"Jeff asked Sam to Marry him" Angel said

"Thanks Angel" She said

"What did you tell him?" Mary asked

"I said no" She said

"Why?" Mary asked

"Because I'm not ready to get married" She said

"Well you could get engaged but not get married yet" Angel's mom said

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED" she yelled

She got up and ran upstairs. I looked at everyone who was looking at me.

"Alright I'll go talk to her" I said

"Thanks" Mary said

I got up and headed upstairs. Once I got to her room I knocked on the door.

"Go away mom" She said

"It's me" I said

"Go away Jeff" She said

"Sammy please we need to talk" I said

A couple seconds later the door opened and we walked to her bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry it's just were only eighteen, I've been kidnaped, Raped and now I'm pregnant, It's just I've been threw a lot and I need to get over it before I can commit to anything" She said

"Your commited to this relationship" I said

"I'm not even sure about it either" She said

"Your saying you want to break up again?" I asked

"I don't know Jeff, Things were better when we were just friends" She said

"Oh yeah us secretly crushing on each other, Sam we can never go back to just being friends" I

said

"We can try" She said

"Sammy friends don't love each other the way we love eachother" He said

"Well Bret's and I are friends and he likes me and you know what I like him to" She said

"But you don't love him the way you love me" I said

"I could" She said

"He doesn't make you heart go really fast everytime he touch you the way that it does when I do It" I said

I looked at her and grabbed her waist. I pulled her really close to me and I could hear her heart pounding really fast.

"See" I said

"I don't care" She said

"He doesn't kiss you the way I can kiss you" I said

I kissed her on the lips and she deepened it. I pulled away two minutes later and looked at her.

"Jeff" She said

I leaned in and kissed her again and once again she deepened it. I pulled away and slowly took her shirt off. Once hers was off she took mine off. She looked at me and ran her hands up and down my chest hair. I leaned in and kissed her again. About twenty minutes later we were both laying under the blankets.

"So do you still want to break up?" I asked

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips then said no.

"Sam, Jeff you guys okay in there?" Bret asked

"Uh yes go away" I said

"Why?" He asked

He opened Sam's door and looked at us. Sam was about to get out of bed when she looked under the covers and relized she wasn't wearing anything.

"Get out" She said

"We herd things so I came up to check" Bret said

"Well your very nosey" I said

"I thought you guys were breaking up again?" He said

"Where the hell you hear that?" She asked

"You must of left your cell in you pocket and you must have pressed a button when you sat down because you dialed you house phone, Your mom picked it up and we herd you guys talking, She put it on speaker so we all could hear, We herd everything until you started kissing then your mom hung up" He said

"Your all nosey" she said

"Sometimes it pays to be that way" He said

Sam grabbed on of her blankets and pulled it off the bed with her, She walked over to him and pushed him but it did nothing.

"Your not wearing anything under there" He said

"Get the hell out Bret before I make you" Jeff said

"Try me" Bret said

I grabbed my pants and put them on under the blanket then got up. I walked over to Bret and pushed him. Bret moved a little then punched me in the face. Then I swung my hand back at him. We kept punching each other until Sam's dad and Matt came up. They broke us a part and then looked at us.

"This is Christmas and you don't fight in my house" Billy said

"Jeff nice going" Matt said

"He punched me" I said

"After you pushed me" Bret said

"Ugh I can't do this anymore, Bret were not friends anymore and I hate to do this after what we just did but Jeff were over" She said

She must have put cloths on while Bret and me were fighting because she picked up a bag of cloths and left in jeans and a t-shirt. I ran down after her and saw her getting in her car and driving out of the driveway.

"Wheres she going?" Mary asked

"She's leaving" I said

"Where?" She asked

"Us" I said

I ran out of the house and headed to my house. Once I got their I floped on my bed and stared at my phone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reivew! thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

******Here is chapter eleven for you guys! okay this is the chapter after Sam leaves...In Friends Forever and Always she comes back in Chapter 11 but because i wanted to show how they got into the WWE she wont come back in this story till chapter 12! i hope you guys like it anyways! thanks for all the reivews so far!**

******see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 11**

After about a hour staring at my phone I decided to call Sam. I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring.

"I'm not coming back Jeff, Bye" She said hanging up

"Fuck" I said

I threw my phone across the room just as Matt came in.

"Tried calling her?" He asked

"Yeah why aren't you still at Sam's?" I asked

"Her parents canceled it after she left" He said

"Oh" I said

"So want to tell me what happen?" He asked

"Uh...well after I proposed to her she ran up to her room after her mom and angel's mom told her she could still get engaged but not get married...i went up to talk to her and she wanted to break up but I convinced her not to and well it led to other things, Then Bret had to come in and fuck things up" I said

"Oh" He said

"I just called her and she said not coming back Jeff, Bye and then hung up before I could even say anything" I said

"She'll come back when she's ready" He said

"Yeah I know but I love her a lot and this is the second times shes dumped me" I said

"Your only teenagers" He said

"Yeah I know" I said

"You'll have the rest of your lives to be together if she comes back" He said

"Yeah that's a big if and she pregnant and I know it's my baby" I said

"Your positive?" He asked

"Yeah one hundred percent" I said

"Okay well I'll let you be alone" He said

"Thanks" I said

I stayed there the rest of the day thinking about stuff. Over the next eight months I mostly stayed in my room and trained when my friends wanted me to. Matt went back on the road for a little bit. We all graduated about two weeks ago and couldn't have been happier to get the hell out of high school. I thought about Sam everyday even when I really shouldn't be. Bret's been trying to talk to me about what happen but I don't listen to him. He met a girl last week and they've been seeing each other for a couple days now. I'm still waiting for my Sammy to come back. I have been calling her for about a couple months now but she never answers my calls. I was thinking about her when there was a knock on the door. I left my room and headed downstairs and opened the door. I saw all my friends standing there.

"Oh hey guys" I said

"Jeff you have to leave your house other then to wrestle with us" Mark said

"I don't feel like leaving" I said

"She's not coming back" Angel said

"You don't know that" I said

"Yes we do know. If she loved you she would have been back by now" John said

"It's been eight months" Kristy said

"You don't think I know how long it's been" I said

"We know you do" Mark said

"I'm not going out today" I said

"Alright man well come back tomorrow" John said

"Okay bye" I said

I shut the door and headed back up to my room and fell asleep on my bed. Two months later Matt came back and told us to practice our asses off because Vince his boss was coming over to watch us practice. I went out first and waited for my friends to come over. Once they did Mark and me started off. We were still practicing when we saw Matt and a old looking guy walk up to the ring.

"Jeff, Mark, John, Angel and Kristy this is Vince McMahon" He said

"Hello sir" We all said

"It's nice to meet you" He said

"Same" I said

"Okay show me what you kids got" He said

"Okay" We said

Mark and Me started first. We did some of our own moves then did some we saw on TV. Once we were done Matt got in with John so he could show off his skills. Once they were done Vince asked to see Angel and Kristy wrestling. Once we were all done he was smiling then he looked at Matt.

"Okay aren't there two more you wanted to show me?" He asked

"Oh yeah there not here yet but I'm sure their on there way" Matt said

"Matt you invited Bret and Owen over here?" I asked

"Yes they deserve to show their skills to" He said

"Fine but I'm not talking to Bret" I said

"You don't have to" He said

I was about to respond when I saw Bret and Owen coming in out backyard. They walked up to Matt and Vince then introduced themselves. Then they got into the ring to show their skills off. Once they were done Vince pulled Matt aside and started talking to him. About five minutes later they came back.

"So your all hired" He said

"You mean were going to be in the WWE?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Oh my god!" We all said

We all hugged each other and thanked him. Then he had to leave to get to the show tonight.

"Oh my god! I'm going to call Sam" I said

"Jeff" Angel said

"I know I know I forgot" I said

"So he's sending me all your contracts then you should be wrestling by Monday" Matt said

"Thanks" We said

We all went out that night to celebrate. Three weeks later we all were traveling with the WWE and had our first matches a couple days ago. Vince gave Mark a ring character he was now known as The Undertaker and Angel would go ringside with him. John was known as the Chain Gang commander and Kristy would go out with him also to ringside. They of course wrestle the Diva's to. Bret and Owen were wrestling by themselves but everyone knew they were from The Hart family and brothers. I was partnered up with Matt and we were being called The Hardy Boyz. We were having the time of our lives doing what we loved but in thew back of my mind I wish Sam was here to celebrate with me and just to be here with me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please read and review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay heres another chapter for you guys! Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far! you guys are awesome! this chapter is a little long but i still hope you guys like it! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 12**

A month and a week later we were still traveling on the road. Vince told Bret and me we would be fighting each other because he saw how we didn't like each other. But I think the matches together made us become sorta like friends again. We were talking before and after our matches. I was in mine and Matt's locker room when Bret walked in.

"Hey Jeff we have a match again" He said

"It's kinda getting old you know" I said

"Yeah but I'm glad we don't hate each other now it was just getting to weird" He said

"Yeah me to" I said

We left and went over how our match was going to go. We then both left and got ready for the match. About a hour later it was time for our match to begin. We both went out to our theme songs and went into the ring. We threw blows and blows at each other until I knocked him down and gave him a Extreme leg drop. I went for a pin but he kicked out of it. He pushed me to the ground and locked me in the Sharpshooter but I kicked out of it and gave him the Twist of Fate. I climbed the rope and gave him a Swanton Bomb and went for the pin and got the three count. Matt ran out and gave me a hug then we headed backstage. We waited for Bret to make his way back to. Then we all headed to our locker room.

"Hey man that was good" He said

"You to" I said

He was about to respond when my cell phone went off. I told him I would talk to him later and he left. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Jeff it's Samantha" She said

"Sammy I thought I would never hear from you again" I said

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's okay, Where are you?" I asked

"I'm back at my parents house, They told me you guys were in the WWE now" She said

"Yes we are, So Uh...hows the baby?" I asked

"Our daughter just fine" She said

"Our? So she is mine?" I asked

"Yes I knew when I first saw her she was yours" She said

"Okay what's her name?" I asked

"Lucy Anne Collins" She said

"Okay but can you change her last name to Hardy?" I asked

"Yeah I guess" She said

"Will you do that for me, Change her last name?" I asked

"Okay I will, Listen I was wondering next time your in town if we could meet?" She asked

"Sure I would love to meet our daughter" I said

"Okay listen I'll let you go now, Your probably really busy right now" She said

"Okay bye Sammy" I said

"Bye Jeffro" She said

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked at Matt who was staring at me.

"Told you she would call" I said

"Uh so I take it she had a baby girl?" He said

"Yeah Lucy and she's my daughter" I said

"Okay so she just expects you to help raise the child after she's been gone for a year" He said

"No she doesn't expected me to help raise it but I do get the right to see my own daughter Matt god! I thought you would be happy" I said

"Well I'm not" He said

"Why?" I said

"Because she's dumped you twice which they both broke your heart then she calls you after a year and expected you to be in your daughters life when you didn't even want a child" He said

"I was happy when she found out she was pregnant" I said

"Alright bro whatever" He said

"Your my brother your suppose to be happy for me" I said

"Alright sorry" He said

"Thanks" I said

"So when are you seeing her?" He asked

"Whenever I get a break" I said

"Okay" He said

I left the arena and headed to my hotel room to get some sleep. A month later they told us we would be doing a show by our hometown. When I got to the hotel room I decided to call Sam and tell her I was in town. When I told her she told me I could come over and see our daughter. I told her I would be there around three o'clock. After I was down showering and changing I locked my hotel door and headed to Sam's. I got there around three and knocked on the door. She opened the door and was holding Lucy in her hands.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I said

She looked the Same as last year only her hair was a little bit longer and had brighter purple streaks in her hair. She still took my breath away when I looked at her which means I was still deeply in love with her. She looked at me then moved out of the way so I could come in. She went up the stairs so I followed her and we went in her room which now had some of Lucy's things in it. We both sat down on her bed. I looked at Lucy in her arms and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" I asked

"Of course you can" She said

She handed her to me and I smiled at her. She has green eyes like me with my blond hair. She looked a lot like me when I was a baby only she's a girl.

"She's five months old" She said

"Okay wow she does look like me" I said

"That's how I knew your her father" She said

"Okay" I said

"Listen Jeff I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you" She said

"It's alright your forgiving" I said

I got up off the bed and put her in her crib. Once I was done I sat back down beside Sam.

"So uh...do you have a girlfriend because I'd totally be okay with it since I kinda broke your heart, It's also okay if you hate me and just here to see Lucy" She said

"I don't have a girlfriend, I don't hate you and your still as beautiful as I remember" I said

"I regret what I did to you everyday, It's just you guys were fighting and I couldn't handle it with everything I was going threw" She said

I grabbed her waist and pulled her up close to me. Close enough that our chests were touching. She started breathing fast as I could hear her heart start pounding faster. I let her go a minute later.

"I see I still have the same affect on you" I said

"Yes" She said

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her as She kissed me on the lips. Five minutes later She pulled away from me and pulled my shirt off as I pulled hers off.

"I've missed you" I said

"I've missed you" She said

We started kissing again. I was about to take her bra off when she had to pull away.

"We can't Lucy's in here" She said

"She's a baby and she's sound asleep" I said

"I know" She said

I kissed her again on the lips as She kissed me back. Twenty minutes later we were laying on her bed under the covers.

"I love you Jeff, I'll never leave you again" She said

"Good, I love you too" I said

"I know" She said

"I have to go to the show now to plan and get ready for my match but do you and Lucy want to come?" I said

"Sure" She said

We got out of her bed and put our cloths back on. She took Lucy out of her crib and got her dressed. We walked outside and went to my car. She buckled Lucy up in her car seat then got in the front seat. Fifteen minutes we arrived at the arena the show was being held at tonight. I got Lucy while She climbed out. We walked in and went to my locker room. She was feeding Lucy while I was putting on my ring gear. There was a knock on the door so I went to answered it. It was Angel and Mark who was dressed up as The Undertaker.

"Hey Angel, Mark" I said

"That's Mark?" She said

"Yes Sammy" I said

"Oh my god Sam?" Angel said

"Hey girl" She said

"Your back and with Jeff" Angel said

"Yes why does Mark look so different?" She asked

"Because this is his in ring Character, He's known as the Undertaker" Angel said

"Yes I am and Angel's my Soul girl" He said

"Oh Kay, Where's everyone else?" Sam asked

"Oh there on the Raw brand, The three of us are on the SmackDown brand" I said

"Weren't you having matches with Bret?" She said

"I was but now I team up with Matt, Were known as the Hardy Boyz" I said

"Okay cool" She said

"So That's your baby?" Angel asked

"Yes and Jeff's" She said

"That's good, What's her name?" Mark asked

"Lucy Anne Coll-Hardy" She said

"Lucy Anne Coll-Hardy?" Angel asked

"No I ment Lucy Anne Hardy" She said

"Okay" They said

"So Angel and I are engaged" Mark said

"Wow congratulations" She said

Well I should finish getting ready" I said

"Yeah talk to you guys later" Mark said

"Bye" We said

About twenty minutes later I left and headed to the washroom. Once I was all done I headed back to the locker room. When I walked I opened the door I saw Matt pinning Sam up against the wall.

"LET HER GO" I said

Matt let her go as I walked in.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked

"Protecting you" He said

"From what?" I asked

"That bitch and her baby" He said

"That bitch? Sam is the mother of my daughter and my girlfriend" I said

"Oh please, It's Aaron's" He said

"Lucy is my daughter, Did you even look at her, She has my hair color and eyes" I said

"Who named her Lucy?" He asked

"This bitch did" She said

"Sam your not a bitch" I said

"Whatever our match is next" He said

"Don't ever threaten me again or your brother or I will kick your ass" She said

"He threaten you?" I asked

"I yelled at him so he pinned me up against the wall and told me not to do that again or he would have made sure Lucy and me never saw you again" She said

"You said that?" I asked

"Yes she doesn't deserve to see you after what's she's done to you" He said

"I've forgiven her because I still love her and my new daughter" I said

"Whatever I want no part of them then" Matt said

"She is your fucking niece" She said

"I don't care" He said

"Well after this match I don't want to see you for awhile" I said

I picked up Lucy and handed her to Sam. I kissed her on the cheek and left to go to the ring. About twenty minutes later I got the three count and left without saying anything to Matt. I came back in and went to take a quick shower. When I was done I came out and looked at her.

"I'm messing everything up for you now" She said

No your not" I said

"You hate your brother now and it's all my fault" She said

"I don't hate him. I'm just super pissed at him, He shouldn't have said that stuff about you guys, He didn't even look at his niece" I said

"I know" She said

"Do you and Lucy want to stay with me at my hotel room for the night?" I asked

"Sure we love too" She said

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips then we left with Lucy. We got to my hotel room and changed Lucy into her pajamas. We decided to let her sleep in her car seat for the night. After she was changed we changed into our pajamas. Sam didn't have any on her so I lent her one of my baggie T-shirts. We got into bed and snuggled up to each other as we fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reivew and let me know if you liked it or not! Thanks! TTYL Byes! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**here you guys go! hope you like it, it's taken me most of the day to do lol! Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys are so awesome! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 13**

I was fast asleep when I herd Lucy crying. I laid there and I felt Sam get out of bed and she grabbed Lucy. I was going to go back to sleep when I felt her at the end of the bed. I turned on the bedside lamp and looked at her.

"Sorry she needs her bum changed" She said

"I could have gotten up and got her" I said

"You don't know how to change a diaper" She said

"I have to learn at some point and how hard can it be" I said

I moved down to the foot of the bed. I grabbed the diaper from her hand and just looked at the one Lucy was wearing. _Okay this diaper comes off but where _I thought.

"Okay this comes off somewhere" I said

I started to pull the diaper down like underwear but it wouldn't come down.

"There's flaps at the side that come undone" She said laughing

"I knew that" I said

I grabbed the flaps of the diaper and undid them. I lifted the top of the diaper down and notice she just didn't pee.

"Oh my god! Ew it's poop" I said

"Lucky for you, Your gonna need some whips" She said

"Where are those?" I asked

"Right here" She said

I grabbed a couple and started wiping her bum. After I was done I put her new diaper on only backwards so Sam helped me with it. Once we were done Sam started to feed her. Twenty minutes later she fell asleep in Sam's arms. I took her from Sam and put her in her car seat. I came back to the bed and laid down with beside Sam.

"That was my first time changing a diaper" I said

"One out of many coming up, You did a good job" She said

"Thanks so while you were gone what did you do?" I asked

"I worked as a waitress but they fired me" She said

"Why?" I asked

"I was late five days in a row because the babysitter I hired was late everyday I needed her" She said

"Oh well I'm glad your back" I said

"I know I don't deserve you to be in my life after everything I've done" She said

"Yes you do" I said

"Why do you still love me after everything I did to you, Other guys would hate me" She said

"Sammy from the first day I met you I knew you were the girl for me, I will always love you and nothing can change that, You'll always be my Sammy" I said

She looked at me then punched me in the arm and then I just looked at her.

"What was that for?" I said

"If you knew then why the hell did you wait so long?" She asked

"I didn't think you felt the same way about me" I said

"Oh I so did" She said

I laughed and kissed her on the lips. I pulled away a minute later and looked at her.

"You'll always be my Jeffro" She said laughing

I smiled at her as she smiled at me. She pushed me down and then got on top of me. We started kissing again a couple seconds later. In the morning we both woke up to Lucy crying. I told Sam I'd get her so She fell back asleep. A couple hours later my cell phone went off so I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Jeff" He said

"Oh hey Bret" I said

"I herd Sam was back in town" He said

"Yeah she is" I said

"No you cannot see her, Your engaged to Julie" I said

"Just because I'm going to be married soon doesn't mean I can't see Sam" He said

"Were back together now, The baby is mine" I said

"She kept the baby? What's the name?" He asked

"Lucy Anne Hardy" I said

"Nice okay I'll talk to you later" He said

"Alright bye" I said

I hung up my phone and looked over at Sam.

"Hey" I said

"Who was that?" She asked

"That was Bret" I said

"He's engaged?" She asked

"Yeah to his girlfriend Julie" I said

"Oh well that's good, Hows Owen?" She asked

"He's good, He's got a girlfriend to, Her name is Martha" I said

"Nice" She said

"Yup" I said

"Lucy sleeping?" She asked

"Yeah I changed and fed her while you were sleeping" I said

"Thanks" She said

"No Problem" I said

"For everything" She said

"Like I told you, I will always be here for you" I said

"I know" She said

I came over to her and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away a couple minutes later and got out of bed and put her clothes back on.

"Oh Raw is having a live show here tonight and SmackDown doesn't till tomorrow night so I can stay here for one more night" I said

"I want to see John and Kristy" She said

"I know, We can take Lucy to see them at the arena tonight" I said

"Okay are Lucy and me going to be traveling with you?" She asked

"I'm not sure, I can talk to Vince" I said

"Okay" She said

Later on in the day Sam called her mom to tell her that her and Lucy wouldn't be home tomorrow night. At six thirty we left the hotel and headed to the arena were Raw was taking place. We went inside and headed to John's and Kristy's Locker room. They got to share a locker room because they were together. When we got there I knocked on the door and John answered it.

"Hey buddy" I said

"Hey man" John said

"I brought Sam and our daughter" I said

"Sam nice to see you back and with Jeff" He said

"Nice to see you too John" She said

"Well come in Kristy will be happy to see you" He said

We walked in and saw Kristy putting her hair in a ponytail. She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Sam your back" She said

"Yes I've been back for a month now" Sam said

"I'm happy to see you, Whose that little princess?" She asked

"This is Lucy Anne Hardy" Sam said

"Wow pretty name" She said

"She is my daughter" I said

"That is awesome man" John said

"Yes it is" Sam said

We talked for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" John asked

"It's Bret let me in" He said

"No I don't want to see him yet" Sam said

"Hide behind the lockers" Kristy said

Sam took Lucy from me and stood behind the lockers. John walked over and opened the door. Bret walked in and looked at Me.

"Your here, You told me you weren't going to be" He said

"I changed my mind" I said

"Is Sam here?" He asked

"No she's at the motel room with our daughter" I said

"So you are dating again?" He asked

"We haven't actually said anything about that but with what's happen the past two days I think we are" I said

"Oh" He said

"What's it to you anyway your engaged to Julie" I said

"I still like Sam" He said

"Well stop" Kristy said

"She;s in love with Jeff" John said

"It's kinda hard" Bret said

At that point Lucy woke up and started crying.

"Is that a baby?" Bret asked

Sam stepped out from the locker and looked at Bret.

"Hi" She said

"You are here" He said

"Yes" She said

Sam grabbed Lucy's bottle and started feeding her.

"Why did they tell me you weren't here?" He asked

"Because I didn't want you to see me and wreak mine and Jeff's relationship again" She said

"Again? I wasn't the one that left and broke up with their boyfriend" He said

Sam handed Lucy to me and stared at him.

"You came in after we uh...anyways you did wreak it" She said

"Sam your the one that told him you liked me and I thought you guys broke up when I came in" He said

"Well we didn't" She said

"I saw that" He said

"Lucy is Jeff's daughter and your engaged, You need to get over me this" She said

She pointed to him then her and looked at him.

"Will never happen because you have a girlfriend and I love Jeff always have always will" She said

"We can still be friends" He said

"Will be friends when you get over your crush on me I did the day I left, Jeff''s the only guy for me" She said

"Alright cute baby by the way" He said

"Thanks" She said

Then he left the locker room.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Of course I am" She said

"Good" Kristy said

"So can I hold the little sweetheart?" John asked

"Of course" I said

I handed Lucy to John after she was done eating.

"I have to go to the washroom" She said

"It's down the hall" Kristy said

"Do you meed me to come with you?" I asked

"I can use the washroom by myself" She said

"No I didn't mean that, Do you want me to come with you and wait outside?" I asked

"I'll be fine" She said

She kissed me on the cheek then left the room. I smiled at her as she left.

"So your back together" John said

"Yeah it's amazing" I said

"You guys are a awesome couple and this little one is so cute" Kristy said

"When did you meet her?" John asked

"About a day ago but I love her already" I said

"That's good" John said

I was about to respond when someone bumped into me. I turned around and saw that it was Sam.

"Ow my ass" She said

"Sammy you okay?" I asked

"No Aaron's out there" She said

"He's in jail" I said

"I know but I really think I saw him" She said

"Let me check" I said

I left and search all over the arena but saw no Aaron so I headed back to the locker room fifteen minutes later.

"I didn't see him" I said

"Okay maybe I was just imagining him" She said

Your probably were" He said

"Can we leave?" She asked

"Of course" I said

"Come visit us anytime girl" Kristy said

"I will thanks guys" She said

"No problem" John said

Sam took Lucy from Kristy and got her ready then put her in the car seat. We said goodbye then left and headed back to the hotel room. We got back to the hotel twenty minutes later. Sam changed and fed Lucy when we got back. Once she fell asleep Sam crawled into bed after she changed and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! please read and review! Thanks guys! byez!**


	14. Chapter 14

**here is the next chapter for you guys! thanks for all the reviews so far guys! your awesome! going to my brother for a week so i don't know if i will have updates suring them but i'll try...**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 14**

Two days later I had to go back on the road. Sam and Lucy couldn't come with me because Lucy was too small. A couple days later I called Sam and found out she got the house next door to her parents and had moved her and Lucy in. Over the next two months I would call Sam every night when I could get the chance to. I found out she's been seeing glimpse of Aaron over the two months and she was really starting to get freaked out. I told her not to worry and that nothing would happen to her and Lucy. Tonight I was at the Arena getting ready for my match tonight against Dolph Ziggler. I was almost ready when my brother Matt walked in.

"Hey bro" He said

"Hi" I said

"You still mad?" He asked

"Of course I'm mad still you called my girlfriend a bitch two months ago" I said

"I've said I was sorry a lot since then" He said

"I know I just choose not to accept it" I said

"Oh My God Jeffrey grow the hell up" He said

"I am, I'm twenty years old Matt" I said

"Start acting like it god! How many times do I have to say sorry before you forgive me" He said

"A lot Jerk" I said

I grabbed my stuff and left the locker room. I watch the rest of the matches in Mark and Sasha's locker room. When it was time for my match I said goodbye to them and made my way to the curtain. Dolph went out first and went into the ring. A couple minutes later my theme song started playing and I walked out. I did my little dance I do every night at the top of the ramp then starting walking down. Once I got to the the ring I got in and ran to the ropes and started climbing it. I pulled my tail out from my butt pocket and threw it into the crowd. I got down and waited for the bell ring. Once the bell rang dolph tried to give me a close line but I reversed it and gave him a Twist of Fate and tried to go for a pin but he didn't even let the ref get to one before he kicked out. We both started to throw punches at each other until Dolph knocked me on the ground and started kicking me. I got up and was put into the sleeper hold but I kicked out of it and pushed him into the corner of the rope. I jumped up and gave him the extreme leg drop. I grabbed his leg and moved him so he was in position for me to give him the Swanton Bomb. After I set him up I got on the top rope and gave him the Swanton Bomb. I went for the pin and got the three count. I got up and left the ring and headed back to the locker room and saw that Matt was gone. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and then changed. When I was done I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave when my cell phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Sammy" I said smiling

"Jeff why didn't you call me back, I called like two hours ago and Matt answered your phone, I told him to tell you to call me back" She said

"Well I just had a match and he never told me, What's up? Lucy okay?" I asked

"Lucy's fine, I don't think I am "She said

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"I'm freaking out" She said

"Why?" I asked

"Well you know I told you I keep seeing Aaron around right" She asked

"Of course I do but what does that have to do with you freaking out?" I asked

"Well the prison called and told me three months ago he broke out again and they think he's coming after me again" She said

"Well that's not good, Do you need me to come back?" I asked

"Yeah if Vince will let you" She said

"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning" I said

"Thanks Jeffro" She said

"No problem, I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said

I hung up the phone and headed back to the hotel room and went to bed. The next morning I talked to Vince and he told me I could take a couple weeks off then come back. Once I got back to the hotel I called Sam and told her I would be back the next morning. That night I had a match with R-Truth and I ended up winning by giving him the Swanton Bomb. I went home and grabbed my stuff and headed to the airport. I wouldn't be back in town for a couple hours. Once I got in town I headed to Sam's parents house and got their spare key. I walked over to Sam's and let myself in. I put my stuff down and headed up to her room. I've never been here so I had to search a couple room. I found Lucy's room and saw that she was sleeping with her butt up in the air. I smiled at her and then closed the door. The next room I saw was Sam's so I closed the door behind me and changed into my Pj's then crawled in bed beside her. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek then fell asleep. The next morning I was woken up by some one punching me. I looked over and saw that it was Sam.

"Ow Sammy stop it" I yelled

"Oh my god! Jeff I'm sorry" She said

"I'll live" I said

"How did you get in?" She asked

"I asked for the key from your parents" I said

"Oh okay" She said

"Yeah" I said

"I thought you were Aaron" She said

"I'm not that creepy stalker" I said

She looked at me and started crying. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" I said

"No no it wasn't that, Matt he's he's" She said

"He's what Sammy?" I asked

"He's working with Aaron" She said

"He can't be I saw him a couple days ago" I said

"He called me last night and said Lucy wasn't your and that she was Aaron's" She said

"Don't worry she is mine, I showed a picture of her to my dad and he said I looked almost like that when I was a baby only she's a girl, Don't worry about them I will protect you" I said

"Okay" She said

She kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back. We were about to take it father when we herd Lucy crying threw the baby monitor. I pulled away from Sam then got up and went to her room to get her. I came back a couple minutes later with Lucy in my arms. I put her down and changed her bum. Then I found her bottle and started feeding her.

"Look it your a pro at changing diapers now" She said smiling

"Oh yeah" I said

"Hey so I was wondering since your here all the time maybe you liked to" She started to say

"I would love to move in" I said

"Good" She said

I put Lucy on the bed and grabbed something from the table.

"I was wondering now if you would" I started to say

I got down on one Knee and grabbed her hand.

"Samantha Collins will you marry me?" I asked

"Yes of course I will" She said

"You mean it's a yes this time because I was worried..." I started to say

She cut me off by kissing me. When we pulled apart I put the ring on her finger and smiled.

"It's the same one, You kept it?" She asked

"Of course I did" I said

"Your so sweet" She said

She kissed me again on the lips. When we pulled a part again she picked up Lucy. She kissed her on the cheek. We all headed downstairs a couple minutes later. Sam made breakfast for the three of us while I kept Lucy busy by playing with her.

"Your just a pretty girl, but unfortunately you mommy's prettier" I said

"Stop it, She's the pretties" She said

"Your both the same" I said

"So when do you leave again?" She asked

"In a week that's why I'm hoping we can find him before then" I said

Lucy looked at me and put her little hand on his cheek.

"Awe daddy's okay, Just worried about mommy" I said

I kissed her on the forehead and she laugh.

"Awe that's so cute" She said

That's when Sam's phone rang. She walked into the living room and picked it up. I couldn't hear what she was saying so I just kept playing with Lucy.

"JEFF" She yelled

I put Lucy down and ran into the living room and saw Sam lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! ill try and have a update as soon as i can! please review! Thanks guys! bye**


End file.
